Insight
by elenagiberts
Summary: Katherine is wired around, pretty lost when she suddenly hears a familiar voice. / character study of what would've happened if Katherine have heard Elenas voice inside of her head while being stuck in her body. Follows season 5. Part canon. Slight anti Damon.


You're Katherine Pierce

Katherine

Pierce

Katerina Petrova

Petrova

The names flashes before her eyelashes. She is Katherine. But who is she? she's not the girl who ran away while a 1000 year old immoral hybrid slaughtered her entire family and she's not the safest psychotic bitch in town anymore. She's free, Elenas body isn't easy. It's heavy and filled with guilt and anger, two things Katherine can somewhat relate to. Mystic Falls is their home, but whatever hatred Katherine felt towards Elena is drifting away. Her mind has her entire focus on one thing.

Being alive. Being human. Feel alive.

Alive huh?

Katherine jerks back. That's not her thought. She knows what she thinks when she sets her mind to it, and she would never, ever mock herself. Was it Silas? was he stuck inside Katherines head and had managed to live? that would be impossible. The witchy-witch Bennett wouldn't be alive if Silas was. But who's voice spoke into her mind? echoed through it like it was nothing but a void?

It's my head bitch

I am here bitch

Let me back bitch

This is my life

Elena Gilbert. It was her, Katherine knew it. But what Katherine couldn't possibly know was how to get out of here in the first place.

I want to help, she tried desperately, Elena, I am not stealing your life. I am reclaiming mine. I am dead. Or in a coma at least.

What

Katherine sighed. The reply was expected, but not what she had wished it to be.

Tell Damon I am safe

Elena pleaded inside her head, and at the same time Katherine felt a strong urge for revenge. Shut up! Katherine wanted to think back, but she didin't.

Did not want to give Elena another reason to hate her more then she seemed to already.

"Elena?" the voice calling her name is void. It goes straight through her.

She rises up from the couch and stretches her legs.

A wicked smirk is playing upon her lips.

Playtime.

Please don't

Katherine stops in a step. At the same time as Damon and little Gilbert arrives into the room, Damon's teasing him. Elenas brother. Elenas littlest brother and only family. It would be a shame if he started hating her. Despising her as much as Elena despised Katherine.

DON'T

DON'T

DON'T

DON'T

DON'T

DON'T

DON'T

DON'T

DON'T

"Elena?" Damon calls again. "Are you here? Caroline called and said you came home early. Are you here?"

Caroline.

Poetry Forbes.

Roomate.

"Elena?"

Katherine sighs. Will they ever stop calling? she steps forward, out of the dark living room and almost flies across the room. It's incredible easy to pretend being Elena.

I know Elena Gilbert better then she knows herself.

It's the truth.

Elena and Katherine knows it.

"There you are!" Damon almost cries with relief. Pussy.

Katherine thinks he's a pussy for not letting Elena out of his sight for two seconds without being worried sick, but she plays along. Let's him kiss her.

Laughs at him in secret, she just can't stop laughing.

NO

Elena makes her cringe. Elena makes her fight herself out of his grip.

Little Gilbert calls he's going to take a shower.

Katherine could use one as well.

"What is it?" Damon whispers later, when little Gilbert has ran up the stairs and they can hear water pouring. "Wasn't it good?"

She can feel his breath in her ear and Katherine feels disguist.

DON'T

"Why wouldn't it be?" Katherine mocked him.

His self esteem was so low it was touching hell. He probably got a few tips from Satan on how to be such an asshole. Stayed for a cup of coffee.

Katherine smiles and at the same time Stefan walks down the stairs.

"Jeremy's in the shower and I figured you were home. How was Iowa?"

Damon shurgs next to Katherine, whos being completley ignored by Stefan. Not that she minds. She don't want to waste time on the ex ripper of monterry. She wants Elena to talk to her. Keep her togheter, keep her sane.

"Oh. Hi to you." Stefan says and smiles. Katherine likes his smile. Like the two of them has a secret Damon is unaware of. Katherine likes the feeling of power it gives her.

I am with Damon now not Stefan

Katherine is filled with bliss. Elena speaks! she lights up and jumps forward, kisses Stefan on the cheeks. He jerks back, she can't tell if he's angered or confused, but when she turns around she feels Damons humiliation.

When Stefan leaves, and they're alone yet again, Damon grabs her shoulder.

"What the hell was that about?" he groans in her ear.

Katherine laughs.

Elena is mad beyond sea. She hates Katherine even more.

Good.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Damon doesen't notice her smirk.

"You're not yourself." he says.

Katherine finds herself annoyed. Beyond annoyed.

"It's not real." she says.

Damons eyes widens.

The moment has arrived.

Katherine can't lie.

The words are building in her head, forming something forgein she knows but can't speak. A language she don't know.

Please

Elenas voice stops her. Katherine don't speak the words she wants to say. Elena stops her. Instead she puts her hand on his cheeks, a very loving gesture she knows and understands.

"Me and Stefan. We're not real. I am with Dam- I mean with you now. Don't let Stefan come between."

Then he fucks her. Right there, on the spot.

She wakes up several hours later.

Felt good didn't it

Elena again. Katherine rises and dresses, leaves Damon uncoinciouss on the floor.

She makes her way to Stefans room. She feels the handle and opens. She walks into the clean, light room. The suns rays shines in through the windows and the green coloured curtains are open. The wodden floor is covered in light. Katherine walks on it and she feels powerful, she feels more powerful than God. But that's a dangerous thought. Katherine is no God, but she might as well could've been.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Katherine spins.

"Stefan." she breathes and he walks towards her wearing just a towel. She smirks. Perfect.

"I was looking for something." she says, trying to sound innocent. Like Elena would've covered it up with a secretive smile and a wink with her eyelashes.

"What are you looking for?" he asks, still moving towards her.

Katherine sits down on his bed, looks around in the room and then purposely lets her gaze walk up to his face to let her eyes greet his.

"You." she says casually and takes off her shoes.

Stefan raises eyebrows, clearly still in love with Elena.

Don't do this

Katherine if you love him don't do this

For once Katherine ignores Elenas heartwrenching voice and does the opposite of what she asks. Stefan approaches.

They make love.

She wakes up several hours later, exhausted by all the damage she's caused Elena today.

"Is this about Damon?"

Katherines hand is touching the door knob and Elena is crying inside of her head.

She thinks of the million things she could spit out that would make him despise her.

"No." she says. "this was all about us.

You're not Katherine Pierce

Elenas thought surprised her.

But you're not me either

You're different

You've changed


End file.
